Do You Want to Know a Secret
by FetlifeAtTwilight
Summary: Edward & Bella begin a physical relationship, but secrets are being kept. When they become known, will things change? Eclipse AU. A Fetlife At Twilight Contest entry.


**Pairing if applicable:** E/B**  
>Title:<strong> Do You Want to Know a Secret**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just twist them and make them more fun. ;) The song titles belong to The Beatles, not me.**  
>Brief Summary:<strong> Edward & Bella begin a physical relationship, but secrets are being kept. When they become known, will things change? Eclipse AU

_**Do you want to know a secret?  
>Do you promise not to tell?<strong>_**  
>– John Lennon<strong>

**EPOV**

I watched as goose bumps rose on Bella's skin as my cool hand trailed lightly up her inner thigh. We had been pushing our physical boundaries further and further since our return from Italy and then the fight with Victoria and the newborn army. We were getting married in just a few short weeks, and Bella couldn't be more excited about the whole thing—including the honeymoon. She'd told Alice it promised to be nothing short of spectacular.

I finally reached the apex of her thighs and began to gently stroke her outer lips.

"Mmm," Bella purred. When a single finger dipped inside, she cried out, "Oh! Oh, Edward, more, please!"

I smiled inwardly. In all my hundred plus years, I'd never imagined what pleasure it would give me to hear my name called out in passion by the woman I loved. I added a second finger, reveling in the intense heat coming from my beloved. When I carefully brushed my thumb across the little pearl at the top of her lips, Bella's hips bucked off the bed and she cried out, her inner muscles squeezing my fingers as she orgasmed.

As Bella came down from the high, I carefully slid my fingers from her and drew them into my mouth, cleaning every drop of her delicious arousal from my skin. Then I crawled up beside her on the bed and gathered her into my arms, calming her even further.

A few minutes later, Bella opened her eyes and smiled up at me. "Hi," she murmured, her eyes heavy with lust as she leaned up to kiss me. When she pulled away, she said, "My turn..."

I groaned as she moved down my body and wrapped her soft, warm hand around my cock. As a vampire, I sported a permanent erection, although until the sixties, I'd never orgasmed. Since that decade, it hadn't happened again until recently with Bella, who seemed enthralled with the idea of me being ready at a moment's notice.

_What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her,_ I thought with a quiet sigh.

When she leaned in and pressed a kiss to my chest, right above where my dormant heart lay, I closed my eyes, surrendered to the need coursing through me, and began to hum softly—too soft for Bella's human ears to hear.

oOoOoOo

**BPOV**

It had been a glorious two weeks on Isle Esme so far. Edward had fulfilled his promise of trying on our honeymoon, and the sex had been amazing. We had just ridden the boat back over to Rio and Edward had rented us a car so we could go sightseeing on our own, without relying on a driver. I was curled up in the front seat beside him, alternating between looking at my gorgeous husband—husband!—and the scenery outside the car windows.

I reached out and turned on the radio, moving through the stations until I found one playing a song by The Temptations that reminded me of dancing around the kitchen and singing with Renee when I was a kid. Turning up the volume a bit, I smiled at Edward and leaned back, watching out the windshield of the small SUV we were driving.

A few minutes later, I heard the first notes of "She Loves You" by The Beatles come through the speaker and grinned. "I love this song!"

As we drove up a long, winding road through the jungle-like trees, I began to sing along to the catchy tune. It was one of my favorites of theirs, so I knew all the words. Edward was quiet, and I noticed his hands clenching the steering wheel tightly.

"We can change it, if you don't like this song," I said, frowning.

He shook his head. "It's okay," he responded, his voice calm, despite the outward sign of his tension.

I continued to sing, then, although I lowered my voice—not like it made much difference, I guess, since he had vampire hearing, but still, it made me _feel_ like I wasn't bothering him as much.

After the song ended, the opening chords to another song by The Beatles started, as the DJ spoke over the music, announcing a thirty minute Beatles marathon. Edward's hands fisted the steering wheel even more tightly, and I was sure if he held on any harder, he would break the thing right off. I looked up at his profile, and from my seat beside him, I could see his clenched jaw, the rigid set of his shoulders, and no movement from his chest, indicating he wasn't breathing.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. "Do you need to hunt?"

He shook his head and reached down to adjust himself, before gripping the steering wheel again.

I lapsed into silence. Obviously something was bothering him, but he didn't want to share yet, so I would try and wait it out. We drove another twenty minutes, the music coming from the speakers the only sound, besides my breathing.

Another of my favorites, "Got To Get You Into My Life," began, and suddenly, Edward whipped the SUV off into a small copse of trees, cursing so quietly, I almost missed it.

"Edward, what's wro—"

Whatever else I was going to say was lost as he reached over and carefully, but quickly, pulled me from my seat, onto his lap, and then crashed his lips into mine in a searing kiss.

His hand slid up my leg to cup me through my underwear, where he pressed the heel of his hand against me. "Bella," he growled, "I want you."

All I could do was nod as his lips descended on mine and he ripped my panties away with one sharp tug. Before I could blink, he had himself out of his pants and had his seat moved all the way back and as flat as it could go.

I'd never seen him this…_desperate_…before, and by the time he lowered me onto his cock, I was dripping.

I clung to him as he pumped into me from below. It was harder—even in this cramped position in the car—than we'd ever made love before, and it felt almost animal-like in its intensity. I knew I wasn't going to last long before coming.

"_Fuck!_" I hissed as his hand came down between us and rubbed gently at my clit. When he flicked it lightly, it drew me to the edge. I clenched my fingers into fists. Digging my nails into my palms, I came, crying out his name.

"Hold on to me, Bella," he growled softly, before opening the door and moving us out of the vehicle.

I squeaked at the fast movement, tightening my legs around Edward's waist.

He lifted me off him and put me on my feet, before quickly turning me so I was facing the inside of the SUV. With one gentle push to my upper back, Edward guided me so I was bending over, holding myself up on my forearms on the leather seat of the rental. I bit my lip as I felt my sundress being flipped up onto my back, and then felt Edward's length slide slowly back into me.

I came four more times, clenching my fists over and over again, before Edward finally roared out his release. If he hadn't pulled me into his arms and slid us to the ground, I'd have collapsed on my incredibly shaky legs.

"Holy crow!" I exclaimed, resting my forehead on his shoulder. He held me as I worked at getting my breathing under control.

A minute later, I felt him relax for a moment, before tensing suddenly again.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, pulling me away from him slightly and running his hands lightly up and down my arms. When he looked up into my face, I nearly gasped at how much emotion was swirling through his darkened eyes.

"No," I promised. "I'm good." Moving a bit, I winced. "A little sore, but good."

Edward's eyes darkened even further, and suddenly, I was back to the first morning after our wedding night, when he beat himself up over the bruises he'd left on my skin.

"Edward," I said firmly, "I'm okay. Really. I had five orgasms in ten minutes. It just makes me a bit sensitive and tender, that's all. I promised you I would tell you if you hurt me, remember?"

He nodded—clearly reluctantly—and leaned forward to brush a kiss across my lips. "Why don't we head back to the island so you can take a warm bath?"

I smiled. "Sounds perfect." When my stomach growled, I laughed. "And you can fix me dinner?"

This time, he nodded much more enthusiastically and smiled back. "Deal."

We carefully rearranged ourselves and climbed back into the SUV. I hadn't even noticed that it had been running the entire time we were stopped. Before we turned back onto the road, Edward reached up and turned off the radio, and then took my hand in his, lacing our fingers together as we drove away.

oOoOoOo

**EPOV**

My Bella... She was hours into her new immortal life and was impressing me at every turn. She seemed so in control already. Of course, I dared not take her around humans; that was too dangerous, regardless of the control she'd exhibited so far.

"Come on, Edward!" she called from downstairs. Her voice was a bit more husky than it had been before her change. It was quite sexy.

We were headed out to run again. We'd already been out once to hunt, but had come home to allow Bella the opportunity to change clothes, since her first encounter with the deer had not been…neat. Now, Bella wanted to go out and experience the feeling of running as she had on the hunt only a couple of hours before, without having to worry about needing to feed.

_There will be a bag on the back porch for you when you come back,_ Alice thought to me cheerfully from just outside Carlisle's office.

I started to ask, "Why?" but stopped myself before I could vocalize it. Obviously my sister had seen something, and I was a little afraid to ask what it was. If it had been worrisome, she'd have given me more information than that.

I smiled in acknowledgment and made my way down to Bella.

"All right, love," I said, taking her hand. "Sorry, but I was checking in with Carlisle."

We waved goodbye to our family, who—aside from Carlisle—were all gathered in the living room.

"Everything okay?" she asked, handing me my cell phone. "This was on the counter. Figured you might want it."

I smiled my thanks and pocketed the phone. "Ready to run?" I asked as we walked down the front steps. At her eager nod, I grinned. "Let's go, then!"

Bella took off, her laugh echoing behind her. I quickly followed; I was still faster than she was, but barely, so I didn't want her getting too far ahead of me.

We ran for hours, heading east through the Olympic National Park, and then just turning around and doing it again. And again. We had to have covered almost the entire park before Bella suddenly whirled around and launched herself at me. We went tumbling to the ground as her lips fused with mine.

"God, Edward," she said between kisses. "I've never felt so alive!"

I almost laughed, but Bella's lips once again found mine, and she began rubbing herself against me.

"Oh, fuck," she hissed, when I moved my hand to cup her through her jeans, pressing the seam against her.

Before she could blink, I flipped us over so I was on top and placed my hips in the cradle of her thighs. "Is this what you want, love?" I asked, my voice low.

With a speed and strength that would have been impossible for her as a human, she gripped my jeans and ripped them from my body, before moving up and doing the same to my t-shirt. She pushed me away and stood in one fluid movement, raising her arms and smirking.

"Now me," she demanded playfully.

I stalked the few steps to her, nipping her bottom lip in a stinging kiss as I literally shredded her clothes, allowing them to fall to the forest floor around our feet.

With one hand on her shoulder and the other cupping her very literally dripping mound, I walked her a few steps until her back was pressed against the largest tree in the area. My lips captured hers once more as I thrust two fingers hard inside her, pulling a long, loud moan from her.

"Is this what you want, Bella?" I growled, twitching my thumb over her clit as she writhed against my hand. "Do you want to come, love?"

She nodded frantically, her hands gripping my shoulders tightly.

I leaned down to capture a taut nipple in my teeth, scraping gently, as I added a third finger. When my thumb pressed hard on her clit, flicking with nail, she shattered around me.

"Fuck, Edward!" she cried, her inner muscles squeezing so hard, I thought she might actually break my fingers.

I continued to thrust, wanting to see her go over once more, using my free hand on her other breast to tweak and tug at the rosy tip. "Again," I growled around her breast. "Come again, Isabella."

When I added my pinkie, Bella screamed out my name, coming hard again.

"Fuck me, Edward!" she begged, moving her hands around to grasp my erection as my fingers slipped out of her. "Right here, please!"

I swallowed hard and slowly slid inside her tight channel. It felt like heaven being wrapped up by her body, and I wanted nothing more than to come. After Bella had come again, and then again, I was still wound tighter than a drum and was no more close to coming than I had been fifteen minutes before. I was about to start humming, when I realized my wife now had the same supernatural hearing I had and would hear it, so I continued trying without the music. Just as I was about to give up and pull away from her, a slightly muffled sound could be heard from the pocket of my ripped jeans a few feet away.

"Lucy In the Sky With Diamonds" by The Beatles sounded as my phone started ringing, and I nearly wept with joy. I didn't stop to question it, just began thrusting harder and harder, driving Bella back into the large tree.

"Fuck me, Edward," Bella hissed, grasping my ass tightly, her nails digging into my skin. "Let me feel you come."

I nearly jumped out of my skin when she started singing along to the music coming from my phone and dragging her nails up my back. My thrusts faltered when the ringing stopped, but within moments, it had started again, and when Bella sang louder, the notes mixed with her cries, I pounded hard once more, burying my cock as far inside her as I could, and came in long, thick ropes, filling her as I lowered my face to her shoulder and bit. That extra sting pushed her over the edge, and she clenched around me as she came a final time.

As soon as my head cleared, shame filled me, and I slid out of her, turning my back on Bella as I moved away. I hated myself at that moment, hated my inability to finish without the damn music, and hated knowing that sooner or later, Bella would figure out my deepest, darkest secret—if she hadn't already.

_Why the fuck can't you be normal?_ I growled to myself, balling my hands into fists. _Bella turns you on like no other woman has ever done before, and yet you still can't come without—_

I was startled out of my inner diatribe by the feeling of my wife's soft, warm body pressed up against my back and her arms sliding around my waist.

"Edward," she murmured, "it's okay. Don't be ashamed."

My head jerked up and I turned in her arms, taking two steps back, out of her reach. My eyes were wide, and I began to feel panic bubbling up inside me.

"Y-You know?" I gasped, feeling the sudden need to cover myself.

She nodded slowly.

"S-Since when?" I was still in such shock, I was stuttering.

Meekly, she answered, "Since our honeymoon, that day in Rio."

"Oh, God," I moaned, sinking down to the ground with my head in my hands. "Bella, I swear, it's nothing to do with you. I love you, and I want you. Something is wrong with me, and I can't—"

Again, she startled me when she sat down in my lap, pulling my hands from my face and holding my chin tightly so I couldn't look away.

"Edward," she said imploringly. "It's _okay_. I love you. Quirks and all."

I wrapped my arms around her and sobbed silently with my face buried in her neck. All the stress and worry I'd been carrying around for months slowly began to ebb away as she rubbed my back soothingly, murmuring words of love and acceptance.

When I finally calmed, I looked up at her and then over to my jeans, before asking, "How?"

She grinned. "I just asked Alice to call when she got a vision of me asking her to, and when I could tell you weren't going to hum—that is what you used to do, right?" At my nod, she continued, "I simply thought that I would tell Alice it was time to call us then, and that she should call three times."

Shaking my head, I had to laugh. "Thank you, love," I told her quietly. "For that, and for your acceptance. I don't..." I couldn't think of how to explain it to her, so instead, I just pressed a kiss to her forehead with a sigh of relief.

She sobered instantly and murmured, "Edward, have you ever noticed that I clench my hands into fists every time I come?"

I shook my head, not sure where she was going with this line of discussion.

Holding her hands out, palms up, she showed me the half moon gauges on her palms. "It was easier to cause that little bite of pain before my change. Now, apparently, it's quite a bit harder, but I can still dig my nails in."

I swallowed, still unsure of what exactly she was telling me. "Bella? I—I don't understand."

"I figured out the first time I masterbated that I couldn't come without feeling a little pain, Edward," she said quietly. "Every since, I have done what I needed to do to push myself over the edge. Most of the time, all it takes is my nails digging into my skin. If you weren't around, I would bite my lip or the inside of my cheek, but that wasn't such a good thing when it meant I might potentially bleed around you."

I sat, dazed, unable to believe I'd missed that about her.

She grinned cheekily. "See? You aren't the only one that needs that little bit of something extra. Just be glad I like their music! It would be a very long eternity if I didn't!"

With that, I threw my head back and roared with laughter, realizing once again that I'd found my perfect match. My mate.

My wife.


End file.
